Caught in his mind
by SUITELIFEFAN
Summary: Raimundo falls into a state of manic depression, and Kimiko is the victim to his actions. Better than it sounds! Read and R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

* * *

It was then at that moment that Kimiko realized that her boyfriend had made a complete break from reality. 

It all started 4 months ago when Kimiko learnt that Raimundo had been experiencing hallucinations. He had been constantly talking and hitting things that weren't even there, and scaring Kimiko out of her wits. Like any lovestruck teenager, Kimiko had ried to help Raimundo with his hallucinations, by keeping him calm and talking to him more often. Raimundo's condition improved and the bond between them was strengthened.

But soon, Raimundo's condition worsened again. On a terrifying stormy night, Raimundo has sneaked upon Kimiko, tied her up, ripped off her clothes, and the boy who had been her partner, confident and lover, brutally raped her.

When it was over, Kimiko sat in the bathroom for the entire night, trying to understand what had just happened to her. By this time, Raimundo's fit was over, and the next morning, he asked for Kimiko's forgiveness. Kimiko forgived him(!!!!!). As the weeks rolled on, Kimiko went out with Raimundo often, trying to keep his mind calm and relaxed.

One day, When Kimiko was in her room, Raimundo suddenly rushed in and shut the door. (This now brings us to the scene at the beginning of this story.)

"Raimundo?" squeaked Kimiko. "Why did you lock the door?"

At this point, Raimundo was staring up into what seems…nothing. "Look", he said as he pointed up towards the ceiling. "The gods are unhappy. They are preventing me from releasing you. Do you know what this means?" Raimundo looked down at her.

"You are going to be sacrificed."

_He is acting up again_. Thought Kimiko. Raimundo was holding a metal bar in his hands, and was waving it around violently.

"Now come over here so I can do this quickly."

He swung the meter bar, inches from her head. Kimiko quickly ducked and hopped off her bed. "Raimundo!" Shouted Kimiko as she desperately tried to escape him and his pipe. "Please! Snap out of it! Raimundo!" she started grabbing objects and throwing them at him to slow him down. Kimiko then made a dash for the door, only to find it shut firmly. _Did he superglue this or something?_

From behind her, Raimundo was closing in slowly and silently. As Kimiko was desperately trying to break down the door, he raised the metal pipe and swung it. Kimiko turned around too late.

The metal pipe made contact with her head.

She fell into unconsciousness.

_To be continued…_

* * *

OMG! I don't know what inspired me to write this but I was shaking as I wrote! Please check back soon as I will be shortly updating it.

Thanks,

-Kimikolover


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, theres a hot new Shang Gong Wu. Go find Raimundo and Kimiko." Said Dojo to Clay and Omi.

"Sure Dojo. We'll have em here before you can say texas barbecue ribs!" Omi and Clay began the search for their comrades.

* * *

Inside her room, Kimiko finally awoke, only to find herself being strapped to a chair. Her hands have been bonded together by the webbing of the silk spitter. She struggled, but to no avail. There was nobody else in the room except herself. Raimundo was nowhere in sight.

"Am I still alive?" Kimiko mumbled to herself. She tried to lift the chair along with her, but something was weighing it down. She looked down to see…nothing. At that point, she remembered that fact that she was ill. 2 weeks ago, she had been diagnosed with pneumonia. If she was well, she would have able to lift the chair instantly. But alas! The strength has left her. It was as though Raimundo had planned this for the time when she was at her weakest.

She looked around the room for anything to aid her escape. It was then that she noticed that everything was gone. Everything except for a few objects lying at the far corner of the room. Her eyes widened when she realized what the objects were. Lying in the corner was a dagger, a pistol and various other items that I refuse to name.

_He plans to kill me. _Tears emerged in her eyes. _How had Raimundo become such a devil? He was not like this 4 months ago! _She breathed in and out slowly. _I've got to escape. _She tried to edge herself towards the corner, as to grab hold of the knife and rip the webbing of the silk spitter. She managed to move, slowly and painfully, until she finally collapsed in exhaustion.

Just then, the door opened. _Oh shit! _Raimundo walked in and saw her close to the corner of the room. He flashed an evil grin. There was a handkerchief in his hand.

"Trying to escape?"

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

In a fluid motion, Raimundo lunged for Kimiko and wrapped the handkerchief around her mouth. "That will keep you silent."

_Shit! Why didn't I think of that in the first place?_ Now, it was too late.

"Now, lets begin, shell we?"

Raimundo moved his face close to Kimiko's, their foreheads almost touching. He removed the handkerchief, giving Kimiko the expression: Scream and you die. In a seductive tone, he whispered, "Kimiko...do you love me?"

Kimiko was stunned by this question. Despite the fact that he had done all this to her, she could not doubt that the love was still there. Or was it? Had the love already evaporated along with his mind? Kimiko had no choice, so she responded with the answer that she believed that he would be happy with.

"Yes."

All of a sudden, Raimundo's calm features grew furious, and he slapped Kimiko firmly on her cheek, making her yelp. He eyes welled up with tears.

"Liar. And I told you not to scream!" He slapped her again.

"Once more…do you love me?"

Trembling, Kimiko weakly mumbled, "No."

"You…don't?" Raimundo's face fell. " Don't you remember all that we have done together? Have you lost all your memories? I'm Raimundo!"

At this point, he took his hands off her chair and turned around.

"I always thought that you loved me. That you were willing to sacrifice everything for me. Just like I would do for you. I have pledged my love to you before…"

He turned around, facing Kimiko and put his hands on her chair again. Then, he moved forward slowly.

"So why don't you freakin love me?!?!?!?!?!" He screamed into her face, spraying her with his spit. Kimiko turned her head, not wanting to look at him, and at the same time cowering in fear.

"Look at me, you bitch!" Raimundo waved his hand towards her face, about to slap her, but she never felt the blow. She slowly turned around. Raimundo had a threatening expression on his face. "Let me ask one more time…do you love me?"

This time, Kimiko, who had gathered enough courage, looked at him in the eye, and said, "No."

Raimundo stared at her for a few seconds. The air seemed to pause for a while. Then, Raimundo began to laugh.

He began to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

It was at that moment that Kimiko realized that her boyfriend had finally made a total break from reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Clay and Omi were confused. They had searched the entire Xiaolin Temple from head to toe, but they still could not find the 2 missing dragons-in-training. As a last resort, they decided to return to the 2 dragons's room and look for them again. Clay proceeded by knocking on Raimundo's door.

"Rai? Hey Rai, are you in there? Hello?"

Getting no response, they starting walking towards Kimiko room.

* * *

From inside the room, Kimiko and Raimundo heard Clay shouting and knocking on Raimundo's door.

_Clay! Omi!_ Kimiko's eyes lit up. She started screaming.

"Omi! Clay! I'm in here!"

Raimundo's eyes widened. He immediately ran towards Kimiko and clasped his hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear.

"Shut up or die."

* * *

Clay and Omi, upon hearing the screams, broke for the door. Clay started pounding furiously, while Omi shouted.

"Kimiko! Are you in there!"

Inside the room, Kimiko was struggling to get Raimundo's hand loose from her mouth.

Little did Raimundo know that he was also covering up her nose, restricting any air flow to and from her lungs. Raimundo was too busy glaring angrily at the door to notice, hoping that the 2 warriors would not break down the door.

Finally, after much pounding, Clay shouted out.

"That's it! I'm breaking down the door!"

Raimundo could only listen in shock.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Clay was just about to smash down the door, when Dojo appeared from around the corner.

"There you are! I have been waiting for so long! Have you forgotten that there is a Sheng Gong Wu activated? Wheres Raimundo and Kimiko?" The gecko-sized dragon was obviously annoyed, as he spoke with a tone that he hardly ever used when he was angry.

"We are mooooost sorry, Dojo. We have been spending time looking for Raimundo and Kimiko, but they are no where to be heard!"

"No where to be SEEN."

"That too!"

Dojo looked at his watch(when did he ever get one??) and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. We're 30 minutes behind schedule! Jack, Chase or Hannibal could have already gotten the wu! We don't have time for this! Lets just leave first and when we return, we'll search for them, okay?"

"Hold on there, Dojo. Didn't Master Fung teach us to work as a team?"

"Yes, Dojo. Our chances of finding the Sheng Gong Wu are lowered with 2 of our comrades missing!"

"Listen! The Sheng Gong Wu can't wait for everybody! As your temple guardian, I instruct you to follow my instructions right now, and get ready to GET THE SHENG GONG WU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!"

Clay and Omi nodded their heads. _Dojo really slept on the right side of the bed today. In all my years being at the temple, I have never seen him so angry!_ Thought Omi. Clay was thinking the same thing, although his slang worked better. The 2 dragons hopped on Dojo, and Clay cast a glance at Kimiko's door before they left.

_Where are our friends?_

Raimundo had heard every single word that they were saying outside. The moment he heard them leave, his face looked calm again.

"Whew! Good thing they are gone, or else we couldn't have continued out fun, right Kimiko?"

"Kimiko?"

Raimundo looked down, and was stunned to see Kimiko's eyes rolled towards the back of her head. He immediately removed his hand from her face and started shouting.

"Kimiko! Wake up! Kimiko!"

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit! Wake up, Kimiko!" Raimundo was at a loss of what to do. All of a sudden, his detoriated mind got hold of him, and he started 'arguing with himself'.

"Shit! I must save her!" (Raimundo speaking)

"No, you dolt! You want to kill her, remember? Just let her die!" (Raimundo's mind, speaking out loud, using him as a projection, so it looks like hes speaking to himself.)

"I can't! I love her too much!"

"If you love her, why did you tie her up and slap her?"

"That was you! You! You're always in my head, shaking up my thoughts! No, you're not me, you're in my head! I know what to do, I get those pills that the doctor gave me. I've got them just here…" Raimundo's left hand started fumbling around in his left pocket, looking for the bottle of pills.

Then, his right hand reached into his right pocket and removed the pills.

(Raimundo's mind) "Are you looking for these?" Raimundo's face then had a smug expression on it.

Then, his facial features immediately went angry again. "You knew I would try this, you stopped me last time! But, since you're in my mind, you can't be holding those pills! Gimme!" (Strange moment, huh! This might get a wee bit confusing.)

Raimundo's left hand reached out and snatched the bottle from…his right hand.

(Raimundo's mind) "Shit! Give those back!" His right hand rapidly tried to snatch the bottle back from his left hand.

Miraculously, Kimiko slowly woke up by herself. Her oxygen flow was not completely cut off. As her blurred vision straightened, she saw Raimundo…fighting with himself. Confused, and still in her chair, so said out, "Raimundo?"

All of a sudden, Raimundo stopped his huge 'argument' and dashed over, shouting loudly, "Shut up, bitch!"

Then, a completely different attitude overwhelmed Raimundo. He then said, "Kimiko! I'm so glad you're alive! Whenever I say something bad, don't listen to me! Its not me!"

"No! Its always me whos talking, and I mean every word! I don't love you, you bitch!"

"Don't listen to me! I love you very much!"

All Kimiko could do was stare. This was turning out far more terrible than she had expected. Raimundo's body stumbled over to the pile in the corner, and he picked up the pistol.

"I hate you! Now I'm going to kill you!" Raimundo pointed the gun at Kimiko. Kimiko's eyes widened with fear.

"No! Don't shoot! I can never shoot her!" Raimundo then dropped the gun. It landed at his feet. He kicked it away, and it landed at the door.

Raimundo's eyes suddenly turned red, and it looked like he was having a fit. He started shifting himself violently, and he started strangling himself.

"Raimundo! No!" Using all her strength, Kimiko lunged herself and the chair forward, knocking Raimundo over. He fell hard onto the floor. He then got up, and picked up Kimiko's chair(with her in it), and smashed her onto the wall. The blow was so hard that the chair smashed into pieces, and Kimiko tumbled onto the floor. She started groaning in pain.

"You bitch! Did I tell you to knock me over? Did I?!" He grabbed hold of of Kimiko by her throat.

"Today you shall die!"

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

"Put yer hands up!"

Raimundo turned his head towards the door, seeing Clay and Omi. Clay was wielding the pistol that he had kicked to the door before. The pistol was aimed straight at him, but Raimundo knew that Clay would never shoot his own friend.

" Woah, woah! Clay! What are you doing?" Raimundo dropped Kimiko and raised his hands above his head.

"You know veerryy well why I'm doing this. You capture Kimiko, lock her up in a room, do something which I don't know what to her, and you're saying you don't what I'm doing? I'm threatening to shoot you!"

"Very well, then." Raimundo walked up towards Clay. "Shoot me."

Clay stared at him dumbfounded. _ Shoot him? Is he crazy? _Raimundo has a cheeky grin on his face. It was as though he could read the cowboy's mind.

Then, Clay finally understood. _He knows I will never shoot him…_

Then, in one swift motion, Raimundo dashed past the unsuspecting cowboy, and grabbed hold of Omi. Omi was too stunned to react. He then withdraw a knife from his shirt pocket, and held it in front of Omi's neck. "Clay, set down the gun." Clay stared in shock at his friend. _What was he doing?! What has happened to Raimundo?!_

"Clay, set down the gun, and we'll talk."

Clay gave a sigh. He dropped the pistol. It went clattering onto the floor.

­­

At the corner of the room, Kimiko had seen Clay and Omi busting into her room, Clay wielding a pistol. Then, it happened in an instant. Raimundo had grabbed hold of Omi, Held him at knife-point, and threatened Clay. Clay dropped the pistol.

Realising that something terrible was about to happen if she didn't act fast, she edged herself towards Clay. _I have to do something. This must end now._ No one noticed her crawling toward Clay.

"Why, thank you for dropping it, Clay. Now, I shall get rid of this little cheeseball, and theres nothing you can do about it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Clay's eyes widened in shock. "No, Raimundo! NO!!!!" Omi tried to struggle himself loose, but to no avail. Raimundo's knife touched his neck. He was just about to slash when….

BANG!!!

Raimundo dropped Omi and the Knife, and plummeted towards the ground.

Kimiko was sobbing as Raimundo Pedrosa fell.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Kimiko buried her face into her hands. The pistol fell onto the floor. Unable to believe what has happened to their comrade, Omi and Clay were stunned for a few seconds, before dashing towards Raimundo. Raimundo was still alive, but he was barely breathing, and his pulse was weak. Kimiko had fired the gun at his chest, just barely missing his heart. Raimundo was holding on to his wound, while Clay applied direct pressure onto it.

"Quick, Omi! Get Master Fung!" Omi immediately left the room.

The next few minutes happened in an instant. Master Fung had rushed into the room and checked Raimundo's wound. Realising that it was too serious for ordinary treatment in the temple, Master Fung had called the ambulance to send him to the nearest hospital. In less than 5 minutes, the ambulance had arrived. Kimiko followed Raimundo onboard the ambulance.

As he lay on the bench, still conscious, Kimiko stayed by his side, holding on to his hand, and silently weeping. _What have I done?_

Just then, Raimundo turned to his side to face Kimiko. Kimiko couldn't bear to look in his eyes, and she turned her head away.

Raimundo weakly held on to her hand, and he started to mumble, "I'm sorry, Kimiko. Forgive me…"

Kimiko suddenly went hysterical. She started crying uncontrollably and shouted, "I'm so sorry, Raimundo! I don't know why I shot you! I just…." Then, Raimundo lifted up his hand and placed his finger on Kimiko's mouth. "Shh…it wasn't your fault. I was the one who acted up, and you had no choice. I don't know why this happening to me, and I have caused you so much pain. Please forgive me, Kimiko."

Kimiko looked into Raimundo's eyes, and saw what she had not seen for a long time. She saw Raimundo's guilt flashing out, waiting for her response. Immediately, she knew that he come to his senses. The evil in him shall appear no longer.

"I forgive you."

Raimundo finally flashed Kimiko a smile. "Thank you, Kimiko."

His eyes began to close.

His hand fell from hers.

The air seemed still for a second.

Kimiko stared at him, until she finally understood what had happened.

_The End_


End file.
